


Weightless

by JAYDIEKINS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Body Worship, Bullying, Child Abuse, Comfort, Depression, Eating Disorders, First Kiss, Fluff, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Running Away, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, sasuke has an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYDIEKINS/pseuds/JAYDIEKINS
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ❛ 𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 . . .❜⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   each day, sasuke grew skinnier and skinnier.⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀   ⠀⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> sasuke :: 12  
> itachi :: 16

**weightless  
**

the first time itachi noticed it, was not long after sasuke began school. at first glance, he didn't quite notice anything was really wrong. he had just so happened to glance over at sasukes plate during dinner, and had caught a glimpse of him not quite eating as much. and as it progressively worsened itachi of course couldn't help but blame himself for not seeing the warning signs sooner. now that he had started paying more attention, he had noticed that sasuke hadn't eaten properly in at least three days. and itachi knew one thing for certain, there was absolutely no way their father could find out. while itachi was his pride and joy, the man had tendencies to take out his anger on sasuke.

on many occasions itachi had almost stepped in. and he knew at this point their fathers constant abusive tendencies towards sasuke wasn't helping his situation. and that surely made him want to eat less. and each and everytime the pair were left alone, itachi made it a point to hold the younger. to tell him how beautiful he was, how much he loved him. although he had never confessed his true feelings towards the younger boy. he had done his best to keep his feelings in the shadows, and even if he attempted to show his love, sasuke was quite oblivious. 

itachi didn't even notice how lost in his thoughts he was, until his mother called his name from the kitchen. he shakes his head to take a moment to gather himself, and makes his way towards her calling. peeking his head around the corner to catch sight of her stood at the counter, "wheres father?" he asks. any tint of emotion devoid from his tone. his mother washing her hands first, then responding, "working" she says in short. "im going out to" she adds, as she drys her hands.

itachi simply nods and rounds the corner of the room. making his way down the hallway before his mother speaks once more. "could you watch sasuke please, hes already eaten" she says. and itachi has to resist the urge to scoff. he can feel his palm curl into a fist, managing to calm himself down before speaking. "where is he?" he asks, to which his mother instructs him that he was simply in his room. she grabs her purse, kisses itachi on his cheek and makes her way from their home. itachi remains where hes standing until he hears the door close, making his way over to the trash that sat in the kitchen. just as he thought, most of the food sasuke had "ate" ended up in the trash. 

he lets out a soft exhale, and moves back towards the hallway. still dressed in his anbu clothing, his quiet footsteps make their way towards his room. gently opening the door and stepping in. he slowly begins to disrobe. first removing his sword from his back, and placing it on his bed. he only manages to further remove the pieces from his arms before he hears a faint crying. he narrows his eyes, and turns to face the wall that connected to sasukes room. he carefully walks over, and places his ear against the wall to hear the boys quiet sobbing. he stands there for a moment, but before he knows it his feet are already carrying him out his room and to sasukes. 

he doesn't bother knocking, that is until he realizes the door was locked when he twists at it. he can hear sasukes room go quiet, before he decides to start knocking. "sasuke" he says lowly, earning no response back. and he was already on to the younger, "i know your not asleep" he says. and almost immediately he hears sasukes tiny feet swing off the bed and touch the floor. theres a light pattering of footsteps towards the door before the lock clicks and the younger boy opens the door. 

his head was held down and his bangs were covering his eyes. he doesn't look up at itachi, just playing with his own fingers and waiting for his older brother to speak. "you need to eat" itachi says, trying his best not to let the worry pervade his tone. sasuke chews on his cheek before whispering back, "i already ate". itachi resists the urge to outright chuckle, and takes a step forward closer to his brother and inside his room. he gently places his curled finger under sasukes chin, and guides him to gaze back up at him. 

he almost frowns when he sees how puffy his younger brothers eyes were. tears having recently just streamed down his cheeks. sasuke quickly looks away, before itachi speaks again. "so mom is the one who threw all that food away, hm?" he asks. sasuke instantly freezes in his place, as itachi slightly cocks his head to the side. "sasuke" itachi whispers, reaching out to take hold of the boy. who only answers by stepping back, with a timid tone. "n-not hu-hungry" he manages to stammer out. before itachi can speak sasuke's tiny figure has pushed passed him, and attempts to run down the hallway.

although, itachi was much more quick. and in an instant gently grips sasuke by his wrist and pulls him back. the boys eyes widen as itachi pulls him close, and wraps both his arms tightly around the boy. he holds him for a moment, and plays with the back of his hair. he can feel sasuke melt into his embrace, yet he still lets out a soft sob. burying his face into the olders chest. itachi coo's, and ever so gently leans down to pick sasuke up. sasuke doesn't resist him, resting his head on itachis shoulder when the older took him up into his arms.

they walk past sasukes room, and round the corner into itachis. the older can hold sasuke up with one arm with ease. using the other to discard of the items on his bed, gently placing his younger brother down on the mattress. he pouts as itachi releases him, craving the intoxicating aroma of his older brother. itachi chuckles, only ever seeming to actually laugh in the presence of the younger. sasuke pauses for a moment, puckering his lips and making grabby hands at his brother. whom allows a smile to curl his lips, before laying down next to sasuke. and then pulling the tinier boy on top of him. 

sasuke lets out an adorable giggle as he moves to straddle his brother. itachi taking hold of both of sasukes hands and holding them gently. the two sit there like that, sasukes smile only continuing to grow until itachi finally decides to speak. "sasuke" he whispers, being as gentle as he could with the younger. and he already knows what itachi is about to say, quickly averting his gaze. although that doesn't work with the older, who releases sasukes tiny palms and brings one hand to the back of his head. cupping the back of his neck and bringing his attention back forward. 

"why?" itachi asks softly, and sasuke doesn't even want to begin to explain. he simply frowns a bit, and brings his gaze down. "i-i'm okay!" sasuke says, forcing a smile to cross his lips. and itachi has a sorrowful look grace his features. continuing to play with sasukes hair as they spoke. if only itachi, could give sasuke everything that he needs. if only he could be for him, the hand that feeds. he wanted to make sasuke believe, he deserves everything, the world, every spoon and bite he wants to eat.

now staring at his younger brother, he could see how much skinnier he had become. itachi lets out an exhale before he gazes down to sasukes wrist. it was covered by one of the large sweaters he wore, although itachi already had an idea of what lied beneath. he carefully reaches over and takes hold of sasukes wrist, gently sliding the sleeve up and wrapping his two fingers around sasukes wrisst he then brings it ahead of sasukes gaze, showing how small his wrist was. how even with itachis fingers wrapped around his wrist, there was still much more room left. "baby" itachi whispers, earning sasukes attention with the nickname, "this isn't okay". as they both gaze at his small wrist. 

and sasuke can't manage to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. to which itachi quickly responds to. releasing his gentle hold on his wrist, and cupping sasukes cheek. using his thumb to wipe away the youngers tears. "shhh" he whispers, stroking his thumb over sasukes cheek. sasuke manages to stutter out a sob in his attempt to speak, shaking his head before trying to speak once more. but a string of "i-i-i" is all he can manage to force out. "i-i wa-want" he manages to say, voice breaking in the process. and itachi can only sit and listen, continuing to play with his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "sk-skinny" is what sasuke finally manages to blurt out. thats what all his monsters were singing, chanting, all day everyday. 

after all, thats what everyone wanted, right? nobody wanted someone who was fat. who ate to much. thats what everyone at school constantly said, thats what his father constantly said. no one, no one ever told him that this isn't what he needed. no one ever, ever said that they loved him for him. no one ever stopped him from falling into this addiction, from simply skipping one meal every few days, to feeling like a failure, if he didn't skip breakfast and lunch. to eating once every few days, to growing skinnier, and skinnier. until he was laying upon a throne of bones. 

"i know" itachi speaks softly, breaking sasuke from his intrusive thoughts and earning his attention. "and i-" itachi says, stopping himself before he can even complete his sentence. gazing to the side a bit. although he can still see sasuke tilt his head to the side with tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. itachi gulps, and closes his eyes before mustering up the courage to glance back at sasuke. "i need" he repeats, and before he even knows what hes doing. the hand that was on the back of sasukes neck, has pulled him down to close the distance between their lips.

sasukes dark lashes immediately flutter shut the moment his lips are pressed to the olders. his body loosens, relaxing and forming into his brothers. it was almost as if, the world fell away around them. as if all his worries, all his fears, everything, it was all suddenly no more. slowly and softly, it was more comforting then perhaps words could ever be. all the while itachis thumb tenderly stroked sasukes cheek, making the younger clutch to him tighter in response.

sasukes letting out soft little giggles, as itachi breaks away from his lips. beginning to nuzzle kisses down his neck, so faint they were almost that of whispers. only the gentle sound of sasuke giggling pervades the surrounding silence. until itachis kisses are lingering, and his lips stop, against the youngers skin. in that instant, sasukes eyes widen when itachi himself lets out a sob. he had never cried, never. much less showed any ounce of emotion. but here he was, with a single tear making its way down the olders cheek. 

sasuke slowly leans back, freezing when he truly realizes that itachi is actually crying. although its short lived, when once again itachis palm moves to cup the youngers cheek just before he begins to speak. "its not your body that i love" itachi whispers, tenderly, gently, stroking his thumb across sasukes cheek. "its not your body that i need" he continues, sasuke relaxing into his palm. "but thats what greets me, each and every single day" he whispers. "that is what i hold, what i treasure more then anything else in this world". 

"but" he chokes a bit, "your killing it" he says, pure sorrow seeping through his tone. "slowly, slowly you're killing the only piece of you i can touch" he whispers. closing his eyes and sharply inhaling, "please" he adds. before gently taking hold of the back of sasukes neck, and pulling him closer. whispering faintly in his ear, "please eat". it takes a moment, but sasuke nods against his brothers chest. in shock of it all. how was it, that with all the pain he was surrounded by, it all seemed to succumb when being held in the olders arms.

he didn't know what the feeling was, the fluttering in his stomach, or the excitement he felt in anticipation each time itachi spoke. the addiction to his voice, how it was like music to his ears. he had never felt this before, but itachi knew all to well what he felt. how, in a world of endemic sickness, a world plagued by greed, lust, and envy. somehow, in a world of disaster, itachi found sasuke. truly that was all he needed, he would slaughter nations, burn villages to the ground. all to keep him safe, to keep him in his arms. 

and somehow without speaking it, the two had agreed on a mutual love for each other. resting there in each others embrace, the only time the two could truly feel at peace. that was until there was a loud slamming of a door. and sasuke instantly tenses up to the sound of his fathers harsh voice beginning to fill the home. he clutches onto his older brother, who holds him tightly in response. he knew how horribly his father treated the younger. and recently the beatings had only grew all the more brutal.

"i won't let him touch you" itachi whispers against his brothers ear. curling his fingertips into his hair and twirling it. "nothing else matters" he says, " _only us_ ".


End file.
